Author Season
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: In a single day and night. The Crystal Gems world is shattered! Rose and her unborn child...Both murdered by a monster...After 30 years they've found a chance to exact their vengeance...in a strange town called Gravity Falls... (Now continued in 'Tales of the falls')
1. Chapter 1

Author Season

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

The crystal gems gaped in horror! Rose was dead! Her body mutilated and desecrated! And towering above him was the human who did it! The man laughed as he stamped down on the remains of the fetus of Roses unborn child, killing it instantly!

The crystal gems got over their shock and heartbreak as they rushed to kill the fiend! Alas, the man was quicker. He threw down a strange bomb that filled the room with an odd smoke that made the gems woozy and disoriented. By the time they came to, he was gone.

The Gems and Greg wept and mourned for many days...but when they sobered up. They got together and vowed vengeance! They would hunt that monster to the ends of the earth if they have to!...and they would...

…...

Meanwhile, Bill Cipher; still possessing Stanford Pines body. Cackled as he watched his plan work flawlessly. _Excellent, now if ford gets wise to my true intentions. I now have a nice backup plan to scare him back into line...But what to do with you?_

Thought Bill as he pulled out a cryo-tube that contained the **real** fetus of an unborn Steven. Bill shrugged. _Meh, worse comes to worse I can always serve him up at a BBQ._ Said Bill to himself as he put the tube back in his(Technically Fords) pocket and vanishes into the shadows

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**

 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

Author Season ch. 2

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

 **30 years later...**

…...

It was a typical day at the Mystery Shack...Tourists bought cheap, useless stuff, Stan figured out new ways to sell cheap, useless stuff, Soos tried once more to lick his elbow, and the rest of the gang was busy trying not to be eaten by a corrupted Gem monster in the back yard!

Dipper Pines had been actually looking forward to coming to Gravity Falls! It was the greatest hotspot for the paranormal in the world! Among other things it was crawling with corrupted Gem beasts!

Once upon a time, it even had it's own sinister conspiracy! Blind Eye Society they had called themselves! For years, they erased the minds of the town of all things supernatural...Then 12 years ago...things changed.

Suddenly, Gem beasts began coming and attacking the town in droves! Not only that, but the mostly docile, paranormal, native creatures of Gravity Falls became enraged by these intruders and came into the town more often to do battle with them.

The Society couldn't cope with this massive upsurge of creature activity. Eventually they were exposed and most of them were tarred and feathered and thrown out of town on a splintery rail!

But Dipper couldn't really think about that now, he was too busy fighting off the corrupted Gem beast with his family...and possible girlfriend. Now **that** Dipper couldn't help but think about! This trip to Gravity Falls was already awesome! But this Wendy girl...she was totally into him! _Yep, things are finally coming up Dipper!_ Thought Dipper as he narrowly avoided getting his head ripped off.

Mabel Pines was having the worst summer ever! Not having an interest in the supernatural like Dipper. She knew nothing of Gravity Falls before she arrived; she simply assumed it was a quaint, rinky-dink town where she could possibly get an epic summer romance...This couldn't be further from the truth...

It was hard to have a romance when your constantly trying to not be eaten, or the cute guys you flirt with are constantly getting their limbs ripped off. _I can't even bedazzle my face! That stupid gnome ate my bedazzler!_ Thinks an annoyed Mabel as she smashes a shovel over the Gem beasts head.

Wendy Corduroy had not had a great life. Her mom was eaten by a Gem beast when she was very young, and her dad bit it shortly after.

Now it was just her taking care of her brothers. Their house got destroyed by a manitour stampede, so now they lived on the streets. She really wanted to leave, maybe go to Portland...But the border control regulations that encircled the town were so strict that the only way you could leave was to either have a lot of money or be related to someone who lived outside the town.

And that's where Dipper Pines came in. Wendy felt terrible; she felt like a cheap, gold-digging whore! But what other choice did she have? One of her brothers had his tongue and teeth ripped out by stabby Joe(who was now hopefully getting stabbed in Hell thanks to her), another ate a poisonous rat and now was blind, the other got attacked by a Gem beast that used screams as a weapon and was now deaf.

And there were so few other prospects in town! That Gideon kid who controlled the downtown area with his thugs and magic was a tyrant. Preston Northwest was clearly killing off his wives for some reason(he was up to his 13th wife now). That Robbie guy although nice, was more interested in being an undertaker then wanting anything to do with girls(gross). The other Pines boy seemed to be interested in someone else. And Jeff the gnome king...No, just no.

Dipper Pines great uncle clearly had lots of money(even if he refused to part with a lot of it), but more importantly Dipper technically lived outside Gravity Falls. So if she married him(which was completely legal by the towns messed up laws), she and her brothers would be legally allowed to leave town to live with him.

She felt especially bad since Dipper was a genuinely nice kid, who seemed to really love her. _Glob, I feel like crap...but I have to do this! If not for my sake, then for my brothers!_ Thought Wendy as she hacked off one of the Gem beasts limbs.

A 12-year old Steven Pines felt that he lived a good life. His father Stan raised him well. He lived in a good town(monster attacks notwithstanding). He had good friends(who were good people despite the fact they pretty much had to play road warrior to not starve). He had even better friends now that his cousins(they called each other that since thinking in terms of him as their uncle was too confusing and weird) Dipper and Mabel had come.

He liked Dipper, he was like Ronaldo...Except more rational...more clever...and less likely to bash you on the head to prove his point(Still a great guy though!). And Mabel was fun!...provided she wasn't being chased by a monster...or being set on fire...or being strangled.

Yep. All in all a good life-

 **GLOW!**

 **CRACK!**

Everyone's eyes grew wide, especially Steven's. He'd instinctively thrown himself in front of Mabel to take the blow. And suddenly his gemstone birthmark had glown and sprouted a shield! The Gem beast was also surprised! Which gave Wendy the time she needed to decapitate and 'poof' it.

While she put it's gem in a containment bubble. Dipper took a closer look at Steven's shield...and his 'birthmark'. His eyes widened as he recognized the symbols from a 'special' history book he'd read.

 _It can't be..._

… _..._

 **...Siberia, Russia...**

Deep within the frozen tundra; a solitary, advanced computer in a hastily put together camp activated.

 **...Gem energy signature detected...**

 **...Triangulating...**

 **...Triangulating...**

 **...Triangulating...**

 **...Location confirmed...**

 **...Gravity Falls, Oregon...**

Pearl simply looked at the screen uncomprehendingly as it gave irrefutable proof of the existence of someone she long thought dead.

 _It can't be...Rose?..._

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	3. Chapter 3

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **AN: There, apparently has been some confusion. I am still continuing this story. I'm just continuing it in 'Tales of the falls' ;it's easier for me to keep track and organize that way.**

 **As for the rate of updating; that depends on real life, inspiration, will of my lord and savior Jesus Christ...and bribing me with 'Shake up the falls chapters.**

 **Yes, for every ONE chapter of my 'Tales of the Falls' challenge you make, I'll have THREE stories of YOUR choosing updated.**

 **...as long as they follow the requirement below:**

 **SHAKE UP THE FALLS: CHALLENGE!**

 **Primary Objective:**

 **Tired of fanfictions just copying cannon and not doing anything really different? Well, I am!**

 **So I say we do a 'deconstruction' of Dipper and Mabels 'sibling bond'! Through the following-**

 **(BEGIN FLASH-FORWARD)**

 ** _A forty-something year old Dipper enters his parents house and takes off his fast-food uniform with a sigh as he looks down at his meager paycheck._**

 ** _A forty-something Mabel (wearing a crazy sweater and surrounded by dozens of cats); looks up._**

 **" _Hey Dipping sauce! Guess what!? I made a 50 ft butterfly made of comics...which I then set ablaze! I'm still the goddess of destruction!...also the police are here again to fine us for burning stuff without a permit...also for unintended arson damage to the neighbors house"_**

 **" _Wait, what!?" Shouts Dipper just as a policeman steps out of the shadows and snatches up Dipper's paycheck._**

 **" _Ah, come on man! I worked overtime the whole week at the drive-through to earn that!" Shouts Dipper. But the Officer had already left._**

 ** _Dipper feels a drop of water on his head...the ceiling was leaking..._**

 **" _I also created a new water slide for Waddles!"_**

 ** _CRASH!_**

 ** _The ceiling gives way as a giant hog crashes down and breaks the floor; water soaking everything!_**

 ** _The cats scatter in panic; breaking various household objects as they do so._**

 ** _Mabel laughs at this. "Ah, they're cute when their crazy!" She shouts as she takes a picture of them._**

 ** _Dipper sighs as he goes to check the emergency fund...only to find it empty..._**

 **" _Hey Dipping sauce! Can we have Pizza tonight!? Duck-tective will be on!" Shouts the ever cheerful yet oblivious Mabel._**

 ** _Dipper just hangs his head...and cries..._**

 ** _(FLASH-FORWARD END)_**

 **What I just showed you was a peek into a future after Gravity falls, where Mabel no longer needs to fear growing up...because she doesn't have to! Why would she need to when she has a pushover brother who is willing to sacrifice everything: never getting married, never being independent, never having a life of his own to make her happy?!(in other words: An Enabler/Co-dependent relationship)  
**

 **You can give this vision to whoever you want: Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Pacifica, Stan, Ford, Soos, etc- You can have it sent to them at any time in the series, or have them sent back in time, or do a Peggy Sue! And have them use this knowledge to shatter cannon!**

 **Also Bill Cipher's threat needs to be taken more seriously!(I'm talking actual full-on Armageddon preparation after his first appearance!) And they need to take Gideon seriously when he sends the creepy letters and hosts his TV show(You don't have to kill him, but the Pines Family have to at least Neutralize him...or make some kind preparation to fight him when he breaks out). EXAMPLE: Mable is forced to take Dipper more seriously and not mess with him to survive or The realization that she and her loved one's might die at the end of the summer make Wendy not so hung up on the whole 'age gap' with Dipper and goes out with him.  
**

 **Also, the hero's need to be proactive! When Gideon starts sending creepy letters and making television broadcasts, they need to take care of him(kill or neutralize; either works). All that matters is that they strike first at the first sign of trouble; And don't just have them wait around and do nothing!  
**

 **NO LEMONS, LIMES, YAOI, YURI OR INCEST PLEASE! I HATE THAT STUFF...  
**

 **Secondary objective: the following episodes can't end as they did in cannon!(especially if your doing a Crossover!) If you want to kill Wendy and have Pacifica be the rebound fine. Or you could have Wendy give Dipper a chance after saving him from ghosts...have them go on a couple dates(this can even happen off-screen if it's easier)...Wendy decides it's not going to work...and then land Pacifica on the rebound(that works too) Just do something different!(conversely, you could also just give Pacifica Tyrone and Dipper could have Wendy...just saying...everyone would be happy...)**

 **"The Inconveniencing".(it annoyed me that no one did anything with Wendy's 'stare at wall and rethink everything' statement, I'd appreciate some help there)  
**

 **Time Travelers Pig(call it semantics if you must, but I would never let a girl get hurt just to save a pig. Mabel's just going to have to suck it up and learn she can't have everything)(I'd recommend using Steven Universes 'The Answer' as a template(or it's Aesop at least)) The ending can't be cannon! Especially if your doing a crossover!(Endings where BOTH Waddles and Wendy are saved are also okay)  
**

 **Fight Fighters(none of this band-aid solution 'hate each other in silence' stuff! I want to see an aftermath! Have Wendy find out the truth and be mad at both of them if you have to! Just do something different!**

 **Little Dipper(I would prefer you just skip this episode entirely to be honest) (Or better yet, use Steven Universes 'Too short to Ride' episode as a template)(But if you do, do this episode...skip the 'twins idiotically Argue over the crystal instead of saving themselves and their home from Gideon' Scene. Have Dipper punch out Mabel and use the crystal. Or have Mabel punch out Dipper to use the crystal! Just do something different! Especially if it's Crossover! In that case have someone else punch them and use the crystal!)Considering what Dipper just sacrificed for Mable in Time travelers pig...I've always felt that Mable was more then a bit ungrateful and mean in this episode...  
**

 **Boyz Crazy(I actually have no problem with the ending here believe it or not, but I was annoyed that it was rendered somewhat meaningless since there was no aftermath(between Dipper and Wendy anyway). So...you know...go do your thing. I would recommend using Steven universes 'week of Sardonyx' Arc as a template)**

 **Into the Bunker((take a deep breath)look, you can handle the shipping however you want. But you have to have Mabel equally punished for the trouble(it is her fault they were locked in there in the first place after all). (Preferably where Wendy and Dipper are mad at Mabel and refuse to forgive her.)(their also needs to be an aftermath, Dipper having an honest, real conversation with Wendy about how he still has feelings for her and where they go from here. I'd recommend using Steven Universe episodes 'Mr Greg' or 'we need to talk' as templates)(also please just skip 'Roadside attraction' entirely, please)(if your doing a crossover, and bring someone else down there with them, you have to have them stop Mabel from locking Dipper up!  
**

 **Northwest mansion Noir:(Groan) so much wasted potential. Pacifica's parents just forgive her? Nothing comes from the shipping? Pacifica was nearly killed by Wendy's ancestor, and nothing comes from that?)(P.S. I'm aware that a lot of people have actually fixed that in their fics(for which I'm grateful), I just feel that it needs to be said)**

 **Mabel and Dipper v.s. the future(you do what you want with this...just don't make things so ridiculously one-sided and place all the blame on Dipper as it did in cannon(also, Dipper has to find out about Mabel's deal with Bill))**

 **Tertiary objective:**

 **Dipper V.S. Manliness: I always thought it weird that their was no girl(be it Wendy, pacifica, Tambry, or candy, etc) during his 'man trials'. Whether to beat him at being a 'man', laugh at his loincloth(or if he loses said loincloth, make him embarrassed), be inadvertently a crucial part of his 'trial', or just along for the ride...I just think it's a story possibility that should be explored is all... I also feel that Stan's hypocrisy for badmouthing ABBA while he himself watches 'The Duchess Approves' should be explored...as well as Dipper getting mad at Mable ridiculing him after everything he's done for her,  
**

 **Carpet Diem: It always bugged me that nobody cared about Dippers leg getting chewed off by a wolf, A woodpecker biting out his tongue, or his personal belongings getting vandalized...Don't just slap a band-aid solution 'Status-Quo' approved ending on it...make Dipper mad at Mabel for putting him through all that! Have it be a long messy fight! If you make them reconcile...they BOTH have to earn it!(especially Mable)  
**

 **Summerween: Why is it so horrible for Dipper to want to celebrate Halloween his own way? True, he shouldn't of lied, but slanting the episode to put him completely in the wrong for wanting to have fun his own way...was completely unnecessary! Pleas make this episode more balanced**

 **Dreamscape: For the most part I have no complaints about the episode, but it needs to be at least addressed that Stan only 'toughens' up Dipper while letting Mable do whatever she wants. Also, could someone PLEASE tackle Gideon when he's gloating about the Deed in front of the Pines?**

 **Soos and the real girl(I don't get why Melody should have to leave, I'd rather prefer she stayed and have a sub-plot going with Soos)**

 **Blendin's Game(I mostly had no problem with this...but it always bugged me that no one did anything with the 'young Wendy thinks Dipper is cute' storyline...some assistance here would be most appreciated)(I'd also like to see Wendy's reaction to that)  
**

 **Tale of two Stans:(I'm with my fellow fanficton writers. Their should have at least been a small rift popping up between Mabel and Dipper after Mabel trusted Stan over Dipper(Especially considering she prevented Ford from killing Bill!))**

 **Stanchurian Candidate: I feel it was rather selfish for Stan to put his pride over the safety of his family, when they reveal the mind-control to him and he gets mad, lay it on home how he's being selfish and seemingly uncaring about his family!**

 **The last MabelCorn:** **I feel it was rather selfish for Mable to put her needs over the safety of her family, you can keep the 'Unicorns are selfish jerks' revelation if you want, but also lay it on home how she's being selfish and seemingly uncaring about her family!**

 **Roadside Attraction:(Recommended by Emma Iveli) If you MUST do this episode, Mable has to give Dipper more advice then just 'move on'(seriously, it's a bit weird she didn't help him more with this considering how much she loves matchmaking and knows better then anyone else how socially awkward Dipper is) And she and Grunkle Stan need to get into a big argument over who's advice is more valid. (pointing out the hypocrisy of Mable badmouthing flirting with multiple people, when she dose the same would be funny)  
**

 **Weirdmagedon: (can't think of anything...save for wanting to see a fic. where Ford's Bill-Killing Gun actually works...and Maybe some more character development/bonding between Dipper Wendy...and possibly Pacifica)(Oh, having Wendy comfort Dipper over his 'You can't make someone fall in love, you can only be worthy of love' speech would be nice too)  
**

 **Escape from Reality: JUST BURST THE BUBBLE! Especially if it's a crossover! A 22 minute story wrapped up in 5 minutes! Mabel can just deal with it!(it would also be nice if Wendy, Pacifica, or SOMEONE comforted Dipper about not getting any Valentines, also it be nice if someone reminded Wendy and Soos that their friends and family are suffering and they need to rescue them before they go gallivanting in the bubble).  
**

 **Take Back the Falls: If your doing a crossover, you HAVE to have someone from the Crossover-verse SUCCESSFULLY stop Stan from breaking the circle. By threatening him with death or dismemberment if necessary!**

 **EX: Ford: "Him and I...Grammar Stanley"**

 **Stan is about to beat him...when he feels cold steel pressed against his back**

 **Undyne: "YOU %$ #% one foot from where you are, I'll #% &$%$ kill you!"**

 **Stan gulps nervously...but stays in his place...and the cipher is complete...**

 **NOTE: to all Wendip and Dipifica fans alike...have you considered just making a water proof Tyrone and giving him to Pacifica while Dipper has Wendy? You could literally have your cake and eat it too!**

 **ANOTHER note: crossovers with gravity Falls in this challenge are accepted and encouraged! Let your imagination run wild!(But ONLY as long as you don't have the people from said crossover-verse sitting around useless and not letting them change the plot(let the above 'stop Stan from ruining the circle' be your template for ANY other moments in Gravity falls Cannon)**

 **And one more thing...I'm well aware that this might not be some people's cup of tea...so if you want to adopt ANY of my stories...or give them to a friend/acquaintance. That's fine.**

 **This dose NOT mean I'm discontinuing my stories, I'm just trying to give you more options. I will also allow multiple adoptions, so more then one person can enjoy this!**

 **Well, that's more or less it, good hunting YAH'll!**

 **P.S. just a heads up; I'm finally moving into my own place come Christmas/new years...the place is nice, affordable rent, geographically Convenient, free wi-fi...the only downside is I have to wait THREE MONTHS to get said internet set up, it'll be top quality and FREE...but I have to wait at LEAST that long for it.**

 **A friend of mine said he could get a 'hotspot' set up...but who knows what will happen there.**

 **Bottom Line: If my updates online drop off for a couple months or I won't answer your Messages...that's probably why.**

 **But regardless; merry Christmas and a happy new year!**


End file.
